


The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Teen Titans

by TrollsWatch



Series: Trolls Watch [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Teen Titans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrollsWatch/pseuds/TrollsWatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The trolls of Alternia watch: Teen Titans</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trolls of Alternia Watch: Teen Titans

THE TROLLS OF ALTERNIA WATCH: TEEN TITANS

T.V.: Titans, Go!  
Karkat: OH, LOOK. A BATTLE CRY. OFF TO A *GREAT* START.  
Terezi: YOUR3 J34LOUS  
Karkat: HOLY FLYING CRAP NO.  
Terezi: YOU KNOW YOU W1SH YOU H4D ON3  
Karkat: I WISH FOR NOTHING MORE THAN TO WRING EACH OF THEIR NECKS AND BATTLE CRIES AROUND THEIR OWN FREAKING TOWER. AND I'D HAVE NO FREAKING QUALMS ABOUT YOU JOINING THEM, IF YOU KEEP THIS UP.  
T.V.:1, 2, 3, 4, Go! TEEN TITANS!  
Gamzee: catchy theme song, though.  
Tavros: nICE RING, iNDEED,  
T.V.: Check out my T-Car!  
Eridan: gettin wworse and wworse  
Feferi: -Everyone needs a met)(od of transportation!  
Eridan: but the t car  
Eridan: really  
Eridan: seems vvery pretentious to me  
Vriska: Ha! Who are you to call them pretentious?  
Tavros: oHH! bURN,  
Gamzee: SICK.  
Vriska: Oh, please. Can I get support from any8ody 8ut them?  
Sollux: *2iigh* Burn.  
Vriska: Ugh. Even Worse.  
T.V.: Don't touch my stuff! Don't go into my room!  
Kanaya: Hint Hint  
Karkat: VERY FREAKING SUBTLE.  
Kanaya: That Was Not My Intention  
Kanaya: I Simply Wished To Inform You That I May Be In Such A Predicament  
Karkat: WE DON'T EVEN HAVE ROOMS ANYMORE.  
Kanaya: That Is Beyond My Point  
T.V.: I'm not a man. I'm an animal!  
Equius: D--> Oh  
Equius: D--> They are so terribly clever  
Nepeta: :33> They take madam clever and whisker off to greater lands!  
Feferi: O)(, but compared to you and me, Nepeta, t)(eir puns are coralble.  
Aradia: It is n0t s0 much a pun as a play 0n w0rds  
Sollux: Pretty much the 2ame, though.  
Aradia: N0  
Aradia: There is a distinct difference between the tw0  
Aradia: Y0u must understand  
Sollux: Aiight! ii get iit! There'2 a diiference!  
Equius: D--> You are weak, Sollu%  
Equius: D--> To give up a fight so easily is 100ny  
Sollux: ii'm 2ure. (Two you)  
Equius: D--> Yes, to me  
Equius: D--> To all who see as clearly as b100 b100ds  
Nepeta: :33 > We should see cat next!  
Feferi: I )(ave )(eard good t)(ings atrout it.  
Karkat: YOU DON'T GET A FREAKING VOTE.  
Terezi: DO3S 4NYON3  
Karkat: YOU ALL DON'T HAVE THE APPROPRIATE JUDGEMENT SKILLS.  
T.V.: You have some very strange Earth customs.  
Terezi: L1K3 L1ST3N1NG TO SHOUTY MCTROLLF4C3  
Terezi: 1 4GR33  
Eridan: perhaps the high bloods should take ovver  
Gamzee: hmm...  
Karkat: HOLY CRAP, DON'T GIVE HIM IDEAS!  
Gamzee: NO, NO. I LIKE IT.  
Gamzee: next movie, i pick.  
Gamzee: YOU ALL CAN DEAL WITH IT.  
Gamzee: any objections?  
Feferi: 38O No!  
Eridan: nah  
Tavros: uH, gAMZEE? nO, i GUESS,  
Terezi: WH3R3S TH3 H4RM  
Aradia: I believe y0u'll find it abundant...  
Karkat: GOSH DANGIT. FINE.  
T.V.: Let's go!!


End file.
